


a few years had gone and come around

by kayyyy31



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Wedding, himym au??, jake and amys daughter, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyyy31/pseuds/kayyyy31
Summary: Even though they agreed they would marry each other in a dumpster, Amy couldn’t ignore the disappointment rising in her stomach at the idea of marrying the love of her life in a recreation center on Staten Island.  She knew that as long as she was marrying Jake everything would work itself out, but when she pictured her wedding day, she always imagined something more.So imagine her surprise one month later when she saw two pink lines on the pregnancy test in her hands and the pieces of nausea and dizziness she had been feeling all week finally fit together in a screwed up puzzle.a much cuter, less deathy version of the how i met your mother finale





	a few years had gone and come around

Even though they agreed they would marry each other in a dumpster, Amy couldn’t ignore the disappointment rising in her stomach at the idea of marrying the love of her life in a recreation center on Staten Island. She knew that as long as she was marrying Jake everything would work itself out, but when she pictured her wedding day, she always imagined something more.

So imagine her surprise one month later when she saw two pink lines on the pregnancy test in her hands and the pieces of nausea and dizziness she had been feeling all week finally fit together in a screwed up puzzle.

As she she leaned against the porcelain tile of her bathroom sink, the world stopped on its axis. The birds that were once chirping outside her bedroom window fell silent, the headlights previously sending beams into her living room through the still December snow went dim. Thoughts of marrying Jake on a squeaky hardwood floor under a tethered net flew out the window with an urgency she had only ever witnessed before when watching Scully eat a meatball hero from Sal’s.

The only thought Amy could begin to comprehend was, “baby, Jake, father.”

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there repeating those three words in her head like a mantra, but hearing Jake’s key turn in the lock snapped her out of her daze. Going against every detective instinct in her body, she quickly and recklessly tried to dispose of the evidence while mentally drawing up a game plan for telling her husband-to-be that there was a huge speed bump in between them and the alter.

As she quickly washed her hands, she internally screamed at herself for thinking so negatively about something so decidedly wonderful. This baby was half Jake and half her, she should be ecstatic that she was carrying Jake’s kid and Jake is fathering her child.

(Amy never really wanted kids, especially immediately after being partnered with Jake, who was more immature in his twenties than Amy was as a literal child. After one of the more unbearably long shifts in that first month, Amy texted Kylie, asking her to remind Amy how exhausting working with Jake was if she ever considered having children. Amy is still haunted by Kylie’s reaction to the news that Amy was actually dating said man-child.)

“Babe?” Jake’s voice rang through the small apartment, and Amy was on the verge of throwing up from the nerves.

“In here, Jake,” Amy nearly whispered, too freaked out to open her mouth all the way for fear she would just blurt it out before she even saw him.

“Sorry I’m late Ames, Jackson was tougher to crack than we were expecting. It took Terry close to three hours to finally get a confession out of him,” he said as he maneuvered his way into the bathroom, “babe what’s wrong? You look like someone messed up your desk drawers again.”  
“I’m okay babe, just a little stressed out over the wedding. Did you pick up dinner?”

“I told you I would, after you, my lady.”

As the pair walked into the kitchen, the usually decadent smells from Amy’s favorite polish place made her feel unsettled. She tried to relax as Jake spooned a healthy serving of pierogies onto her plate, but it just made her feel more anxious. She really tried to enjoy her fiance’s gesture, but the moment that the first bite of dinner hit her lips, Amy couldn’t control herself as she sprinted back into the bathroom.

Jake, god help him, looked confused as he chased her until she came to a stop in front of the toilet as the little contents she had left in her stomach made a reappearance. Jake held her hair back like a good fiance, but when Amy made eye contact with him after she was done, she knew she had to let Jake in on her little secret.

“God, Jake, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out, I mean I hadn’t started planning anything yet because I didn’t have time but like, I definitely was going to do something special so you didn’t have to find out like this, but I guess it doesn’t really matter, right? You’re going to have to get used to holding my hair back when I throw up, at least for the next three months or so.”

“Ames, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Jake whispered as his smile got progressively larger, “Are you, are we, is there going to be a baby?”

For the first time since she took the pregnancy test to begin with, Amy couldn’t fight the smile that broke out at Jake’s childlike awe, “yeah babe, we’re going to be parents. I’m pregnant.”

To his credit, Jake waited about a whole five seconds until he attacked her, “Jake, stop! I haven’t brushed my teeth yet!”

“You can’t drop a bomb like that and expect me to wait for you to brush your teeth, Ames,” he whispered into her lips, “I’m too excited to wait. We’re going to have a baby that’s going to be half of you and half of me. God, I hope she’s as smart as you.”

By now, they were lying side by side with the cool bathroom tiles against their backs. On any other day, Amy would never be caught lying on her bathroom floor, because germs, but this wasn’t any normal day.

“I hope the baby has your laugh,” she pressed into his neck, “and besides, we don’t know if it’s a girl yet. I could be carrying a boy.”

“Holy crap,” he said as his eyes filled with wonder, “you’re literally carrying a baby right now. Like there’s a baby in your stomach right now, and one day it won’t be and we’ll get to love and take of it for the rest of our lives. There’s no one else I’d wanna do it with, Ames, just you.”  
“Likewise, Detective Peralta,” she said as she began to remove herself from the floor and toward her bed, dragging Jake behind her, “now, I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a really long day. I think it’s bedtime for us.”

Jake happily obliged until they were situated in bed, when he pressed his hand up against Amy’s stomach, “hey peanut, it’s your dad. I can’t wait to meet you.”

Amy was speechless as she listened to the love of her life talk to their baby. She couldn’t wait to have their little one in their arms, and shower it with love and support forever.

“Wait a sec, Jake, did you say someone messed up my drawers? You know I have a system! Give me a name,” she sprang up, moving quicker than she had in weeks. 

(She couldn’t bite back the laugh that came when Jake tackled her back onto her pillow.)

\-----

Jake awoke the next morning to a rapidly cooling spot in bed next to him, and a quick glance at her pillow proved his suspicions correct. He sprung out of bed immediately after his hand touched the empty bed, as he had no idea where Amy have run off to, and part of him was freaked out that she had done something irrational. 

Jake realized he was completely correct when he walked into the kitchen to the tail-end of Amy’s phone call.

“Okay, again I am so sorry, but something’s come up and we won’t be getting married on May 15. We’ll definitely get in touch when we have a new wedding date. Okay, thank you, have a great day,” Amy spoke into her phone as she turned around to see a completely heartbroken Jake.

“Babe, what are you talking about? We can still get married in May, even with the baby coming. What’s going on, Ames?” Jake asked, with grief and depression dripping off every word.

“Oh no, Jake, it’s not like that! It’s just, think about how far along I’ll be in May. There’s a lot that’s supposed to happen on our wedding that wasn’t in our original plan, and I don’t want me being too big to fit into my dress to be one of them. I love you so much Jake and I want to marry you more than anything, but I just don’t think I can do it while I’m pregnant.”

“Gotcha, cool cool cool, so when should we get married. Cause like, I’d marry you tomorrow if I could.”

“God, I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of hell for me,” Amy mentioned casually before launching immediately into damage control, “I mean like, what a organizational nightmare! I mean, putting Rosa and Adrian’s wedding together in a day was a fun challenge, but putting our wedding together on such short notice? We deserve better than that, you deserve better than that.”

“I don’t really care about what you think I deserve, I wasn’t kidding when I said I would marry you in a dumpster Ames. Either tomorrow, or the next day, or in 5 years. You don’t have to put so much effort into making it perfect; as long as I get to stand next to you and call you my wife, it’s already going to be perfect.”

“I love you so much, Jake, and I really can’t wait to meet our kid. But, think about how awesome it would be to have him or her at the wedding? I was up all night last night thinking about the wedding and the baby, and I realized how desperately I want to be able to make that memory with the two people I care about most,” Amy’s voice quieted to a whisper, as the stars in her fiance’s eyes grew wider than she had ever seen them.

After watching him for a minute or two with matching looks of complete adoration stretching across their faces, Amy cut in, “Babe, are you in there? You’re gonna have to say something soon, I’m running out of things to freak out about.”

“You’re right, I can’t believe I didn’t think about it that way,” he said with astonishment, “it’s going to be so cool having peanut there. We have to wait for her to be here, I never realized I wanted my kid at my wedding until you said that. We gotta wait for her, Ames.”

“Or him, Jake, if we’re having a boy I’d like to think he’d be just as excited as a girl would be to be included in our wedding festivities,” she said with a laugh.

“Nah, we’re gonna have a girl. Call it father’s intuition, in a little under nine months we’re going to have a mini- Ames running around. I can feel it.”

“I hope you’re right, babe. Cause, no offense, but if we’re going to be planning a wedding while trying to take care of a mini-Jake. I have it on good authority that you were quite a handful when you were little.”

“Oh yeah, who are your sources. I might just have to call up my mom and do a little research of my own.”

“You can try, but I think Karen’s on my side for good these days. How else would I know that you liked to run around screaming with nothing but a stuffed Smurf?”

Jake couldn’t hide the giggle that escaped as his jaw dropped, “I cannot believe she told you that! What in the world could you have possibly talking about that that would have come up?”

“Just you in general,” Amy said with a shrug, “When you were gone I’d go over to her house on days I knew that Rodger was away and just hang. I knew she missed you the most when she was alone and I just missed you always. It was nice to have the company, you know? Besides, she had enough embarrassing stories about you to get me through missing you.”

“Aw babe, that’s so cheesy,” Jake replied, which earned him a slap on the arm.

“Hey! I was allowed to miss you and process those emotions in any way that I could. My preferred method just happened to be exploiting your mother’s grief and turning into a mutually enjoyable experience. It really helped get my mind of things.”

“I’m glad you two have such a great relationship. Speaking of which, my father’s on a flight, let’s call her.”

“Jake! What are you doing! Shouldn’t we wait to tell everyone? That’s what Raf did when his wife was pregnant.”

“We can wait to tell everyone else, but I really need to tell my mom she’s going to be a grandma. It’s just like this whole big thing, and besides, she may or may not have already begun planning certain aspects of our wedding.”

“Jake!! What did you do?”

“Nothing, I swear! But also, she may have called her Rabbi to discuss the Jewish-based parts of our wedding.”

“Dios mios, Jake! Call her right now, and put her on speaker.”

That’s how Amy found herself sitting at their kitchen table on their only combined day off that week, wringing her hands as she waited for her future mother-in-law to answer the phone in order to tell her that her only son’s wedding is being postponed because she’s going to be a grandmother. Needless to say, it wasn’t one of the greatest moments of her life. 

(Amy’s head hurt when she began to think about telling her parents. It hurts even worse when she realizes Jake’s probably right and she should just bite the bullet and call them next.)

“Hey mom,” Jake’s voice cuts through her stream on consciousness, “what’s up?”

“What’s up, Jake it’s 9:00 on a Wednesday morning, what do you think is up?”

“You’re at home, watching TV, alone, and far away from anything breakable?” he asked in a tone Amy only recognizes from when he’s trying to get Holt’s permission to do something he shouldn’t.  
“Jake, I am at work, can this wait? I’ve got to teach a class in 10 minutes.”

“Actually, Mrs. Peralta, it can’t.”

“Amy, oh I didn’t know you were there. Hi hon! Now, what is it that you’re not telling me?”

“Ma, listen, you that wedding we were planning? It’s not going to happen. Well it will, just not on May 15th like we originally planned. I know you’re disappointed right now, but we have a pretty damn good consolation prize for you.”

Amy couldn’t deal with him beating around the bush anymore, “Karen, you’re going to be a grandma. Jake and I will not be getting married on May 15th because I am pregnant and I want to wait until after the baby is born before we get married. We just found out last night, but we’re really excited about it and Jake couldn’t wait for you to be excited too.”

“Jake, hon is this true? You’re going to be a dad?” 

“Yeah Ma, it’s true, we’re going to be parents! And we’re really excited about it, but we just needed to tell you before you started planning even more of the ceremony.”

“I get that, I really do, but are you sure you want to wait until after the baby? You can still get married, even though Amy is pregnant.”

“We talked about it, and I’m not comfortable being pregnant on her wedding day,” Amy explained, “and besides, wouldn’t it be cool if you got to dance with your grandchild at the reception?”

“Oh my goodness, she can be the little flower girl!”

“I told you, Ames,” Jake gushed, “we’re totes having a girl.”

“Oh my goodness, Karen we have to go, but we’ll come over soon for dinner.”

“I’d love that, congratulations you two!” Karen said as her picture faded from the home screen of Jake’s phone.

“C’mere babe,” Jake said as he tucked Amy into his chest. The pair were content to just stand there for a bit, let the world fade away as they stayed locked into their own little bubble. As Jake leaned down to press a soft kiss into Amy’s hair, Amy felt the world stop spinning on its axis, as if all that mattered in the world was having her head on top of his heart and always having his hand to hold.

They enjoyed the serenity for a few moments until Amy found her voice and broke the blissful bubble they were in, “I hate to say this now, but we have two slightly more volatile people to break the news to. And I can honestly say I have no idea how they’re going to take it.”

“Aw don’t freak out babe, Captain Holt’s gonna be thrilled for us,” Jake joked as Amy’s hand found his arm in a playful slap, “don’t worry about your parents Ames, it might take a minute for them to get on board, but they’re going to be so happy for us. Besides, it’s not like we’re not ever getting married, right?”

“Oh of course not, we’re definitely going to get married. I’m gonna run into the other room and call them, maybe we can head down to Jersey sometime this week for dinner and break the news then? I’d feel weird telling my mom this kind of news over the phone.”

“Smort, I love you Ames.”

All at once the events of the past twelve hours came crashing down over Jake’s head as he fell face first onto their bed. He could hear the excitement poke through low timber of Amy’s voice as she spoke to her parents in the next room, and couldn’t stop himself from picturing his child getting that excited to speak to him and Amy in the future. He drifted off with a smile on his face.

The smile was still there when his eyes opened to Amy’s staring back at him with her hands running through his hair an hour later, “you were out for a while, did you sleep okay, babe?”

“You know I always sleep well when I get to wake up to your smiling face. What did your parents say?”

“We’re going over there tomorrow night.”

“Is that good or...?”

“We’re gonna find out tomorrow night I guess,” she sighed as the two spent the rest of the day lounging around, enjoying the silence, and making plans for their child.

\-----

The next night, Amy was beyond nervous as she and Jake drove down to her parents, and no matter what Jake said she couldn’t stop being scared at what her parents were going to say. As they pulled into her childhood driveway, she had never been more thankful for the firm grasp Jake had on her hand.

“Babe, before we go in there, I just need you to know that they might not be the most supportive of everything and they might say some pretty bad things, but no matter what I stand by our decisions. I couldn’t be more excited to have this baby and become your wife. Please, babe, don’t let anything they say make you doubt that.”

“Ames, take a deep breath. We’re good, we’re gonna walk in there and talk to them and no matter what they say, I’m in. Okay? Everything’s gonna be a-okay.”

Somehow, Amy found the strength to ring the doorbell and was immediately whisked into the familiar scent of her childhood. Early mornings running down the hallways and late nights watching television with her dad came rushing back to her all at once and made her emotional. She turned to hide her smile in Jake’s chest, thinking about making similar memories with their child.

“Mija, come here and explain everything. Not that we aren’t excited to see you, but what happened that you made the trip all the way down here on such short notice,” Camila asks while Victor sends daggers at Jake over his daughter’s shoulder.

“Mom, Dad, listen we need to talk. A couple of days ago, Jake and I decided to push the wedding back a little while. You know we had plans in place, but we’re going to wait.”

“Tiger, I don’t understand. I thought you were sure about Jake? What’s going on,” Mr. Santiago nearly growled, a look of growing displeasure spreading across his face.

“Yes dad, I’m sure about Jake. The postponement has nothing to do with Jake and how I feel about him. We’re postponing the wedding because we’re going to be parents. I’m pregnant, and if we get married in May, I’ll be showing and I don’t want to be pregnant on my wedding day. So Jake and I talked and we’re going to wait until after the baby’s born and celebrate as a family.”

“Mija, this can’t be true. What do you really have to tell us?” Camilla cut in, trying and failing to keep the panic out of her ever rising voice.

“Amy, whatever you’re actually trying to tell us can’t possibly be as bad as you think it is. It’s us mija, you can talk to us,” Victor cut in.

“Yes, Mr. Santiago, everything Amy just told you is true. She’s going to be a mom, I’m going to be a dad, and we’re going to be a little family. Originally, I didn’t want to wait, I wanted to get married on May 15th like we decided, but Amy made me realize that we don’t need a piece of paper to be a family. We already are a small little family, and have been since before I even proposed to her. I already feel like she’s my wife, and I can’t wait to have our kid in our arms. We’re already a family, and after Amy told me about the baby, I knew that we couldn’t legally become a family until our child can celebrate with us.”

“Mom, Dad, like it or not, I’m pregnant. Jake and I are going to be parents and we’re not getting married until after I give birth. I would like for you to be happy for us and be happy that you’re going to be grandparents, but if you’re not then it doesn’t really matter. Now, let’s all sit down and eat dinner like a normal family.”

Jake, to his credit, tried so hard to let the Santiago’s apprehension roll off his back. He loved Amy, he loved his kid and that’s all he really needs. But he couldn’t pretend that the snide looks being sent his way, or how the Santiago’s straight up denied that the baby was even real didn’t hurt. He wanted the Santiago’s to like him; they were going to be his in-laws. But even more than that, he didn’t want his child to grow up thinking even for a second that they didn’t deserve love.

Amy, like she always does, immediately knew what he was thinking. The whole ride back to Brooklyn, Amy kept Jake’s hand in hers and showered it with kisses. When they finally made it inside their apartment, Amy pulled Jake into a bone-crushing hug and stroked his back as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. 

“Don’t worry babe, I know them. They’re going to come around and they’re going to be so happy. My mom told me as we were leaving that they loved it so much already.”

“Just sitting there listening to them say that our baby was like worst case scenario was heartbreaking. I don’t want Peanut to go through what I went through, I never want my child to sit around second guessing what they did to make everyone mad. When we started dating, I vowed that our future children would never have to wonder why they didn’t deserve love the way I did. And just listening to your parents hope for literally anything else just brought up some old fears, ya know?”

Amy couldn’t begin to try and hide the emotions she was feeling as she tightened her grip on her fiance, “Jake,” she drew out in a shaky breath, “you deserve love, and our child is going to be showered with more love than any other kid in the world. Don’t worry about them, I promise you we’re going to be fine, and Peanut is going to be so loved.”

Jake let out a laugh, “I’m glad peanut has caught on.”

\----

“Here Penelope, here’s your basket. Hold onto this okay, and when Aunt Gina tells you, you’re going to put the flowers on the ground, just like we talked about. Got it?”

“I got it! Hey mommy, daddy told me to tell you that your dress makes you look like a mermaid. I asked him what it meant but he said that you would tell me.”

And with that, Amy launched into a story that was hidden in the back of her brain, one that she pulled out countless times all the times they were separated but one she hadn’t thought of in what felt like a million years.

“Mommy, is that where my nickname comes from,” Penelope interrupted.

“No, that was a little bit before that. Why don’t you ask daddy about that story, Aunt Gina’s here to take you over to him so I can finish getting ready. I’ll see you later peanut, come give me a whole bunch of kisses. I love you Penelope.”

When Gina and Penelope finally made it across the mansion and Jake appeared in their field of vision, Gina had to restrain Penelope from running into her father’s arms and Charles had to stop Jake from sprinting towards his daughter, “Peanut, I’ve missed you! Did you tell mommy what I asked you to tell her?”

“Yeah daddy, she laughed and said you were silly, and then she told me to ask you where you got my name from.”

“You really wanna hear that story?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, well a long time ago, your mommy lost a bet and proved that I was a better detective than her. So I took your mommy on a really silly date, but we ended up having to catch some bad guys. While we were watching the bad guys, mommy and I played a game where we tried to catch some peanuts in our mouths. It was at that moment that I fell in love with her. So when we found out that we were having you, I realized that as much as I love your mommy, which is a whole lot, I already loved you just as much. So, that’s why we call you peanut and why we named you Penelope.”

“Because Penelope sounds like peanut?” she asked in the way only a child could.

“Yep, because Penelope sounds like peanut.”

“Yeah hi, sorry not sorry to be breaking up this love fest but your wedding’s about to begin and there’s a lot of people who have been waiting for this for a long ass time, let’s not make them wait anymore, okay?” Gina said, poking her head out of the library 

“Hey daddy?”

 

“Yes peanut?”

 

“I’m happy you and mommy are finally getting married.”

“Me too kiddo. There’s gonna be a lot of change around here, huh Peanut?”

And with that, Jake took his daughter’s hand, who dropped her flower petals down the aisle like she was told (she’s half Amy, she always follows directions) and watched as her parents finally had the wedding that they put off all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo the other night i had the weirdest dream and this is what came out of it... idk how my brain works honestly
> 
> tumblr user captamysantiago pointed out the bet/peanut thing to me and its my favorite thing ever
> 
> follow me on tumblr at okayokaycoolcoolcool


End file.
